Johns Faith
by John Reese Himself
Summary: John Reese finds himself in the kung fu pamda universe! DISCLAIMER! There is no PO in this story John Reese is replacing him and John doesnt change his apearance


**This is my first fanfiction so be nice.** **Sorry for some grammar mistakes along the way** **Enjoy!**

John Reese…he died. For the greater good. He sacraficed his life for the good of the of Finch, Fusco, Shaw, and Bear. But all of the sudden a mirracle happend he was awoken by strange being that looked like a turtle. Johns vision was blured so he didnt se clearly. Turtle asked: „Are you ready for an advanture". „Who are you" John asked.

„Who am i ? It doesnt matter, what matter is who you are and what are you willing to become" said the turtle. „So are you ready". „Okay yes, yes i am" John said and after that he foumd himself falling from the skye. „Holy Jesus" he taught. Soon after he met the ground and blacked out only to be awoken couple of seconds later with a finger in front of his face.

His vision cleared and he was shocked. He saw chearing and human-like animals all around the place. Turtle raised Johns hand and pronounced him a Dragon Warrior( **you know who the turtle is** ). John had no idea what it was but a moment after a few pigs came running with some type of transport and threw John on it and started running towards the Jade Palace.

Pigs droped him off by the palace dors and the moment he saw the inside of the palace he was actually stuned how beautiful it was. A big jaded green and steel sword cought his attention. „Nice blade he tought". Master Shifu was behind him watching him angrily. „So you are a legendary Dragon Warrior"shifu asked. „Yeah" John said but he was cut off by a loud: „No you are not!"

„And you will never be till you read the secret of the dragon scroll" Shifu said

„What!!!" John said loudly. Shifu just got his annoyed look and signatured him to follow so John started to follow him. Soon after they reached a so called training hall. There was a furious five occupied with afternoon training sesion. As they saw two of them enter the hall they gathered in a group a d aproached with non-amused look on their faces. Then Shifu spoke „so Dragon Warrior show us what you got".

 **In John Mind** :

Maybe i have a chance now. If i dont show them my skills maybe they will get rid of me so they can never find out what a monster i was and … still am he tought sadly.

 **Back to reality** :

„So Dragon Warrior show us what you got" shifu said again now getting annoyed.

„I dont know maybe i should start on level 0." John stated

„There is no such thing as level 0 but if you wish you can start punching this dummy" Shifu said

So he did he punched a dummy but it bounced back and threw John on the training equipement, and John was now in a struggle not to show any of his skills so he just let himself be tossed around by those machines but he saw a spiked wooden arm approaching and his reflexses got the better of him.

He did it so lightly so none of the five saw it but Shifu did, he saw it but shruged it off as thinking it was just luck. After getting destroyed by training equipement John was oredered to sparr with the five. Yeah another torture he had to surpass in having a chance for his plan to succed.

He was watching the five fight and he was getting frustrated he couldnt fight back. He saw so many mistakes in their fighting styles he was even shocked they were called masters ( **he was John Reese ...nobody can compare to him in hand to hand combat** ) after a painfull sparring sesion he went to a peacefull peach tree.

There he was comfronted by the turtle, again. „Why are you hiding who you actually are" turtle asked. „Because i dont want them to meet a real me… the monster me, i've killed many people, so many i lost a count and i finally got a chance now to represent a different me… non-monster me". John said. „I know everything about you Jonh i know you lost your parents i know you where in a military i now you always had doubts about jobs you were doing but that doesnt define you as a person, what defines you is what you have in your hart and i can see that you have a heavy but a good hart" turtle said. „You know turtle you sound like an old friend of mine" John said. „You mean Harold". John just looked at a turtle with a slight smile. „You can call me Ougway" said the turtle.

„Okay, btw how are the other guys called?"John asked.

„Oh you have Mantis, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Tigress and Shifu. And John i have a gift for you!"

So Ougway handed him a gun and a long ranged sniper rifle „ No need of reloading" Ougway said.

John just chuckeled and accepted the gifts and went to the kitchen.

The furious five already had dinner and they didnt leave anything for him. John sighted and went to his new room. He was just about to enter his room when be was confronted by tigress.

„You dont belong here, you are a disgrace for kung fu and if you have any respect of what we do, you will leave by sunrise" Tigress said and closed her dors.

John couldnt sleep so he went to the trainining hall around 4 AM. He started doing some warmup excercises. First few squats then some jumping jacks and pushups. After that he started to punch a wall. The wall was firm and his fists unbrakable. It was a good excercise for strenghtening your fists. After that he started moving around the obsticle course and it got loud. Shifu woke up and went to check what is happening. Shifu tought it was Tigress training but he was shocked when he saw John going trought the obsticle course with lightning speed and incredible precision. His jaw dropped and John saw him and couldnt do anything but laugh at Shifu's face expression. „When did you learn to do that" Shifu asked „I didnt, I alredy knew how to fight for a long time now" John said.

„Then why didnt you show us… and yes i was a little interested when you blocked that spiked wooden arm from hitting you yesterday"… „I have my reasons why" John said.

„Are you going to tell us the reasons?" Shifu asked… „i will tell you my whole story but not now".

„Tomorrow i will give you the dragon scroll, some say that it is so powerful that it gives you power to se a light in a darkest cave" Shifu stated. So they headed to the kitchen to make a breakfast.

Morning gong rang but Furious Five was nowhere to be found, not even a note. „Maybe they went to the market to pick up some groceries, in a meantime we can sparr outside." Shifu said excited

(The Tai Lung escaped the prison and the five was informed but John wasnt becouse he didnt arive on dinner and Ougway died)

„So what martial arts are you a master of?" Shifu asked. „Oh i am an expert in KRAV MAGA, BJJ, KARATE, KUNG FU, SYSTEMA, MUEY TAY, BOXING, KICKBOXING and i think thats all hehe" John said.

„I never heard of those things but i want to test it out" in a moment Shifu finished his sentance he saw Crane carring the five and they all collapsed on the ground. Shifu then hit some nerve points to revive them and asked what happened.

„He is to powerful" Crane said. „We are no match for his technique" Tigress claimed still holding her shoulder in pain. „Well then John i think it's time" and they all went to the pool od the secred tears. Shifu did some moves with flower leaves in order to put down the Dragon scroll. He handed it to John and said: „Read it and you are going to get the power needed to defeat him". John opened it and said: „It's blank, nothing look" „no i can't look, give me that" Shifu started stretching the scroll but he found nothing. „This is not possible" Shifu said. The five started rambling and were cut of by Shifu: „I will fight him" Shifu said. „But Shifu he will kill you" Tigress said. „Well then will pay for my mistake…go now and evacuate the village" They started evacuating but John stayed behind and said:

„Shifu I… I am going to fight him but just tell me: dead or alive?"

„What does it matter just stop him if you can , one way or another" Shifu said.

 **In Johns mind** :

I am sorry Harold, i know my purpose is to protect people but…ahhh i dont know what to do.

Is that fair to take a life from one person for the well being of the many.

I know you wouldnt agree but i have no choice…but that guy has i hope he chosses wisely.

 **Back to reality** :

„Im going to stop him, go Shifu , go with the others and if you hear a loud thunder it means that he is dead , but if you dont then you come back to the valley in 2 days. Did you understand?" John said.

„I understand" Shifu said and left to catch up with the others.

Shifu eventually cought up with the others. They saw him and wondered whats going on. „Shifu where is John" Tigress asked. „He stayed, he is going to fight him" Shifu said.

„What, he is going to get himself killed" Tigress said. „No he wont" Shifu said and continued to walk.

The Furious Five was left confused.

 **Back with John** :

Tai lung landed in fron of John and said: „ So, you are the Dragon Warrior, I dont think so, you have something that belongs to me." Tai lung said.

„Im going to give you a chance Tai Lung. You have two options.

First one: you forget about everything and i say i killed you, then you go far far away from here and live a normal life. The life i never had.

Second one: you stay and try to fight me bu only end up on a pile of dead bodies I alredy left behind me"John said.

„You are lucky Tai Lung, 10 year ago I would just put 2 bullets in your head and walk away, but im tired of killing and i gave you the oportunity to live. Question is will you!"

Tai Lung looked at him and said: „I think i choose the third option, i kill you and take my scroll and become most powerful warrior in the world.

As soon as Tai Lung started to attack John took out his pistol and shot Tai Lung right in the neck artery…BOOM… A shot was heard from miles away. Tai Lung was now covered in blood and John came closer to him and said: „ You should have taken my offer, but now you are going to die right here, on this dirty floor for a blank peace of paper" John then threw an opened scroll on Tai Lung. „Your hart rate pumps more blood three time faster then usual because you are loosing so much blood, you will suffocate in 5 seconds" As Tai Lungs vision started to blur John was counting…1 thousand…2 thousand… 3 thousand… 4 thousand…5 thousand" And than Tai Lung stoppet breathing( **this is like a scene from equalizer** )…John was just sitting beside him and thought.

 **In Johns mind** : Im sorry Harold, he just didnt want to listen, there was no other way……

 **Back to reality** :

John started to walk to the center od the village, there he was blocked by number of villagers and Furious Five approaching. John just looked at them(with his well known blank face)

Furious Five bowed to him and called him a master.

Everything was back to normal, they were back at the palace and Tigress came to Johns room to apologize „May I come in" she said. „Yes" John answered.

She walked in and started to apologize: „ I am sorry for missjudging you and saying those things to you" Tigress said. „No need to apologize, i have to apologize for not telling the truth about who I am" John said. „Well then who are you and… whats your name" she asked with a smile.

„My name is John Reese and I am…" then he stopped and smiled at her and said: „ well thats a story for a dinner time" she smiled, noded and left the room.

 **And thats it my friends. I will do 5 more sequels of this. Next ine will be shorter and more about John and his life before Jade Palace and yes, the next sequel starts at dinner time thats why i left a cliff hanger at the end.** **See ya till then!**


End file.
